<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seen by littleladyyoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637834">Seen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda'>littleladyyoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Romance, a tiny hint of smut, my baby needs a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleladyyoda/pseuds/littleladyyoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was the one that no one noticed."</p>
<p>Benedict Bridgerton/Reader</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benedict Bridgerton/Reader, Benedict Bridgerton/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was the one that no one noticed. </p>
<p>He was used to it for the most part. Anthony was the bossy one, Daphne was the pretty one, Colin was the sociable one, and Eloise was the difficult one. He didn’t seem to fit in anywhere.</p>
<p>It never bothered him until Anthony grew more distant, Daphne got married, and Colin went off to travel the world. Eloise was busy with her books and friends and Mother had her hands full with his youngest siblings. He was alone. </p>
<p>Until you, that is.</p>
<p>The night you first met was unremarkable. A ball like all the others he had attended over the years. The conversation was tedious, the food was horrendous, and the dancing was a chore. But the minute he saw you, the rest of the room fell away.</p>
<p>You were standing in the corner, alone, as usual. You fervently hoped that no one would come up and ask you to dance. Mama had high hopes for this season, but all you wanted was to get home and climb into bed with your favorite novel. You had zero interest in any of the men you had met and didn’t have high hopes for the ones you hadn’t met yet either. </p>
<p>Until a man with the gentlest eyes you had ever seen asked you to dance. He didn’t really so much ask you as walk up to you and hold out his hand in silent offering. His touch felt like a new beginning. </p>
<p>Mama got the wedding she wanted and you got the love match you never dreamed you would have. </p>
<p>You know how he felt until he met you because he’s told you countless times about the way in which you saved him, usually in bed when you’re tangled up together and he’s pushing the sweat-glazed hair out of your face to stare down into your eyes.</p>
<p>You know how he felt because you were also the one that no one noticed.</p>
<p>Until him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>